


the persistence of loss

by Space_Dementia



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood, Canon Character of Color, Character Death, Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Mild Gore, Prompt Fill, Revenge, Threats, Torture, Tumblr Roleplay, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Greta has Damon at her mercy, she goes for the hurt instead of the kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the persistence of loss

There Greta Martin had Damon Salvatore stretched out before her, his bruised and torn body taxed to its limits and then pushed even further. He couldn’t scream, she wouldn’t allow it, having broken his jaw then tacked it with iron nails to keep it from healing properly. When she had come as close to being satisfied as the torture would allow her, she let out a tired sigh and spoke to him.

“I know I’m going about this all the wrong way. I know that it’s dangerous to keep you around after I tell you this. I know that I should kill you. But I in this case I would rather go for the hurt than the kill. … I know what you did to my brother.”

As she speaks the flames dancing on the candles all around them rise unnaturally. “I know that he burned alive because of you, you piece of shit.” She watches as he tries to smile past the pain, taking what amusement he can at her misery. It is short lived and she takes some comfort in that.

“I also know that you tried to kill me, which I could have forgiven you for, seeing as how you failed so miserably. But you took my baby brother away from me … it’s only fair that I return the favor.” A blood soaked bag appears into her hands and Damon barely has time to think on what it could be before Greta removes a severed hand from it tossing it on Damon’s red covered chest. On it a familiar ring gleams on its middle finger “Recognize it? You should. It’s your brothers.” It’s then that she sees him really start to struggle. His last bit of strength, something he might have been saving for her is now spent as he reacts to the gift she’s given him.

“He begged for you Damon. He begged to me not to hurt you. He wanted me to be satisfied with his death, but it wasn’t about him in that moment. Killing him was all about you in this moment.” Now the tears came, full of anger and pain and Greta smiled crookedly, madly. “I gave you that out of courtesy because I wanted to you know that it was real. I also want you to know that you will never find the rest of him. I scattered him pretty good, you may find pieces, but now all of him. Not enough to put him to rest. Just like my family is lost to me, so will yours be to you.” She blinked at him while he shifted his cold pale eyes boring into her empty brown ones. Her breath came evenly, deceptively calm. She spoke again.

“I’m going to keep you like this for a couple of days so that it really had a chance to sink in. I want you to think about what you did to deserve this. What you both did. And if by some miracle you get out before I’m ready to finish you off … Then I guess I’ll see you on the other side.” She smiled fully and this time, her madness shown through brightly.


End file.
